Mugsy Baloney
(DLC) |artist = Charleston |year = 1925 |dlc = February 15, 2012 (JD3) |difficulty = Medium (Remake) |effort = Intense (Remake) |nogm = 4 each (JD2) 5 each (JD3/''JDBO'') 2 each (Remake) |dg = / |mode = Duet |mc = JDU 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: |pc = / / (Remake) |gc = Royal Blue/Pink / (Remake) |pictos= 40 (P1) 36 (P2) 32 (JD3/''JDBO''/''NOW'') |dura= 2:15 |kcal= 15 |nowc = MugsyBaloney |audio = |perf = Julia Spiesser (P1) Nicolas Huchard (P2) }} "Mugsy Baloney" by Charleston is featured on , (as a downloadable track), , , , and . It was also planned to be on , but was scrapped for unknown reasons. Appearance of the Dancers P1 P1 is a woman with short light orange hair in a bob, and a blue feather in her hair., which is connected to a red band by a white ring. She is wearing an orange elbow-length glove on her left hand, on which there is a big white bracelet, a hot pink Charleston dress with light brown accessories, a pair of melon shoes, and a blue glove on her right hand, which covers a light brown elbow-length glove. P2 P2 is a man with a dark orange fedora that has a dark blue stripe. He is wearing a blue shirt, a pair of pink suspenders, an orange and pink striped tie, a pair of melon pants with purple pockets, and a pair of white shoes with purple accessories. He also wears a hot pink glove. Remake In the remake, the coaches don't change, except for the fact that they are more realistic and that some of their clothes are slightly darker, and some other clothes are visibly lighter. P1 s glove is now light brown, but some spots of it are dark brown. They now have a very visible white outline. Mugsybaloney coach 1@2x.png|P1 Mugsybaloney coach 1 big.png|P1 (Remake) Mugsybaloney coach 2@2x.png|P2 Mugsybaloney coach 2 big.png|P2 (Remake) Background The background is a light brown stage with dark brown decorations. There are many lights on the floor, which are reflective. / (Wii/PS3) In , the background is lighter and the floor is darker but still reflective. Two spotlights appear from the sides of the background. (Xbox 360) On the Xbox 360 version, the background is the same as the other version, but a spotlight moves around the screen before the dancers start dancing. Remake In the Remake, the background has no changes, except that the floor is slightly darker and that the spotlights are removed. Gold Moves The number of Gold Moves varies in each game: on , the Wii version of , and , there are 4 Gold Moves for each dancer, on the Xbox 360 version of , there are 6 Gold Moves for P1 and 5 Gold Moves for P2, and in the remake, there are 2 Gold Moves for each dancer. Gold Moves 1 and 3 (P1): Open your hands quickly. Gold Moves 2 and 4 (P1): Open your hands quickly in the opposite direction. Gold Move 1 (P2): Point to the right. Gold Move 2 and 3 (P2): Point to the left. Gold Move 4 (P2): Stand with your arms down and somewhat a little back. Mugsybaloney jd2 gm 1 p1.png|Gold Moves 1 and 3 (P1) Mugsybaloney jd2 gm 2 p1.png|Gold Moves 2 and 4 (P1) Mugsybaloney jd2 gm 1 p2.png|Gold Move 1 and 3 (P2) Mugsybaloney jd2 gm 2 p2.png|Gold Move 2 (P2) mugsybaloney jd2 gm 4 p2.png|Gold Move 4 (P2) Mugsybaloney jd2 gm 1 p1.gif|Gold Moves 1, 2, 3 and 4 (P1) in-game Mugsybaloney jd2 gm 1 p2.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 2 (P2) in-game Mugsybaloney jd2 gm 4 p2.gif|Gold Moves 3 and 4 (P2) in-game / Gold Moves 1, 2, 4 and 5 (P1)/Gold Moves 1 and 4 (P2) (Xbox 360): *P1: Open your hands quickly, first to the right and then to the left. *P2: Point to P1 with your right arm above your head. Gold Move 3 (P1) (Xbox 360)/Gold Move 2 (P2): *P1: Open your arms at P2. *P2: Point to the right. Gold Move 6 (P1) (Xbox 360)/Gold Moves 3 and 5 (P2): *P1: Open your arms at P2. *P2: Point to the left. Mugsybaloney jd3 gm 1.PNG|Gold Moves 1, 2, 4, and 5 (P1) Gold Moves 1 and 4 (P2) Mugsybaloney jd3 gm 3 p1 gm 2 p2.PNG|Gold Move 3 (P1) Gold Move 2 (P2) Mugsybaloney jd3 gm 6 p1 gm 3 p2.PNG|Gold Move 6 (P1) Gold Moves 3 and 5 (P2) Remake Both Gold Moves (P1): Bend over and put your hands on your knees, then get up and open your arms quickly. Gold Move 1 (P2): Bend over and put your hands on your knees, then get up and point to the right. Gold Move 2 (P2): Bend over and put your hands on your knees, then get up and point to the left. mugsybaloney jdnow gm 1 p1.png|Both Gold Moves (P1) Mugsybaloney jdu gm 1 p1.gif|Both Gold Moves (P1) in-game mugsybaloney jdnow gm 1 p2.png|Gold Move 1 (P2) Mugsybaloney jdu gm 1 p2.gif|Gold Move 1 (P2) in-game mugsybaloney jdnow gm 2 p2.png|Gold Move 2 (P2) Mugsybaloney jdu gm 2 p2.gif|Gold Move 2 (P2) in-game Appearances in Mashups Mugsy Baloney ''is featured in the following Mashup: * ''Promiscuous Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: *All Songs K-R Trivia *In the version, P1 has one more Gold Move than P2 as P2's original 4th 'Gold Move '''is not present.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y-kUMyZj4LU This is the first duet to behave like this, followed by ''Worth It s Mashup. *In , if you look closely, you can notice that P1 s dress is very glitchy and constantly changes color to red. *In the preview gameplay of , P1 s pictograms have blue arrows instead of P2 s. * P2's avatar looks heavily different from the coach: its fedora is red with a blue band, and it has a red bandana instead of a tie. ** Due to this, the avatar was believed to be for P2 of Wild Wild West for a very long time. *The name of the song may be a word pun and reference to Bugsy Malone, a 1976 British musical gangster film (notable for featuring only child actors) which was set in the early 1920s Chicago.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bugsy_Malone *When was first added to , the pictograms were extremely glitchy, with some of them reaching the end of the slide out of sync and others being unintentionally cropped in half. *In the square from , the dancers clothes have completely different color schemes: P1 has a light purple feather in her hair, a red dress with darker accessories, lighter hair, and a lighter purple glove on her left hand, while P2 wears an orange fedora, a lighter shirt, darker suspenders, yellow pants, an orange and white striped tie, and a red glove. **They are also mirrored and switched. ***This was fixed in and . **On the background, two yellow spotlights appear, which were removed in the remake. *Two slight mistakes can be seen on the pictograms of the remake: in the first one, there are some magenta pixels on P1 s swirl arrow; in the second one, two small parts of P2 s swirl arrow is fuchsia instead of blue. Gallery Game Files Mugsy cover jd2.png|''Mugsy Baloney'' Mugsybaloney thumb@2x.jpg|''Mugsy Baloney'' ( / Files) Mugsybaloney.jpg|''Mugsy Baloney'' (Remake) MugsyBaloney Cover AlbumCoach.png| album coach Mugsybaloney cover albumbkg.png| album background Mugsybaloney banner bkg.png| menu banner Mugsybaloney map bkg.png| map background mugsybaloney cover@2x.jpg| cover MugsyBaloney_BC.jpg| cover (Updated) Mugsybaloney cover 1024.png| cover Wildwildwestavatar2.png|P2's avatar on 26.png|P2 s avatar on and on later games 20026.png|P2 s golden avatar 30026.png|P2 s diamond avatar Mugsybaloney-pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms mugsybaloney picto error 1.png|Pictogram error 1 (P1 s swirl arrow has some magenta pixels) mugsybaloney picto error 2.png|Pictogram error 2 (P2 s swirl arrow is fuchsia in two small parts) Mugsybaloney jd2 background.png| score screen background In-Game Screenshots jd2mugbal.png|''Mugsy Baloney'' on the menu Mugsybaloney jd2 ready.png| ready screen mugbaljdnmenu.png|''Mugsy Baloney'' on the menu mugbalmenujdu16.png|''Mugsy Baloney'' on the menu mugbaljdu16load.png| loading screen mugbaljdu16coach.png| coach selection screen mugbaljdu16scoring.png| scoring screen mugbaljdu16gameplay.png| gameplay jd17mugbalmenu.png|''Mugsy Baloney'' on the menu mugbaljdu17load.png| loading screen mugbaljdu17coach.png| coach selection screen jd17umugbalscore.png| scoring screen jd17umugbalgameplay.png| gameplay Mugsybaloney menu.png|''Mugsy Baloney'' on the menu Mugsybaloney load.png| loading screen Mugsybaloney coachmenu.png| coach selection screen jd18mugbalscore.png| scoring screen mugbal18ugameplay.png| gameplay Mugsy baloney picto error.png|Pictogram error in the preview Beta Elements mugsy baloney beta pictos 1 2 3.png|Beta pictograms 1, 2 and 3 (P2) mugsy baloney beta pictos 5 6 p1.png|Beta pictograms 4 and 5 (P2) mugsy baloney beta pictos 1 2 3 p2.png|Beta pictograms 1, 2 and 3 (P1) Videos Official Audio Charleston - Mugsy Baloney Teasers Mugsy Baloney - Just Dance 2 Gameplay Teaser (US) Mugsy Baloney - Just Dance 3 Gameplay Teaser (US) Gameplays Mugsy Baloney - Just Dance 2 Mugsy Baloney - Just Dance 3 (Wii graphics) Mugsy Baloney - Just Dance 3 (Xbox 360 graphics) Mugsy Baloney - Just Dance Best Of Mugsy Baloney - Just Dance Now Mugsy Baloney - Just Dance 2016 Mugsy Baloney - 舞力全开：活力派 Mugsy Baloney - Just Dance 2017 Mugsy Baloney - Just Dance 2018 Mugsy Baloney - Just Dance 2019 Extractions Mugsy Baloney - Just Dance Now (No GUI) References Site Navigation es:Mugsy Baloney Category:Songs Category:1920s Category:Jazz Songs Category:Duets Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Hard Songs Category:Medium Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Exhausting Songs Category:DLCs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2 Category:Songs in Just Dance: Best Of Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs in 舞力全开：活力派 Category:Just Dance 3 DLCs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now Category:Instrumental Songs Category:Recycled DLCs Category:Remade Songs Category:PAL Exclusives Category:Region Exclusives Category:Deceased Artists Category:Downgrade Category:Julia Spiesser Category:Nicolas Huchard